The epilogue:After the end
by Nightwing912
Summary: Ever want to know what happened after the end of the Artemis Fowl series? Here you go!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I worked pretty hard and will try to continue, but I have school, so don't expect daily updates or anything. This story takes place immediately after the events of "The Last Guardian. Also I'm pretty young so writing a story is pretty impressive. **

** Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns "Artemis Fowl**.

Artemis was just starting to remember everything that Holly Short, one of his only friends whom he was just remembering, had told him about. According to her, he had kidnapped her several years ago for fairy gold, but had since then become friends with her and saved the world with the help of the fairy people on several occasions.

However, on their last escapade Artemis had died. But thanks to Arty and his genious mind, which even he once proclaimed was 1.5 Mozarts, or three quarters of a DaVinci, (he was being modest)he had concocted a plan before he died.

Using Foaly the centaur's technology, fairy magic, and Artemis' own sheer will power, he had been revived. Artemis was still not in control of his mental faculties yet and could not remember much of his life. " Who's castle is that?" Artemis asked. " It's a manor Arty, and it's your family's. " Holly told Artemis slowly, as if he were a toddler. " I have a family?" Artemis asked, his face twisted in surprise. " Yes Artemis. Don't you remember? Angeline and Artemis Fowl the first are your parents, and you have two brothers, Myles, who is just like you and Beckett, who is quite the opposite. I was commisioned by your parents to take care of you from the day you were born up to even now and I will until the day I die." Butler said, still amazed that his principal was standing right in front of him.

They had just reached the front of the manor and were about to walk inside. The plan was that Butler would slowly explain everything, and then introduce them to the newly revived Fowl boy. Instead, by some misfortune, the Fowl family were just going on a walk and opened the door that moment. Angline was the first react, screaming, stumbling back a few feet, and fainting in a chair. Artemis Senior was a close second, whipping out his phone, about to call the Dublin authorities, unless someone gave a pretty darn good explanation of why his dead son was alive and breathing. Beckett said " Yay, Arty's back!" while Myles said, " Daddy, I thought you said that Arty was dead. " Juliet, who was also there, changed the way she stood so that she was in a fighting stance, just in case this was some sort of trick. "Everyone calm down, and let's try to explain this. " Holly said nervously. Artemis Senior eyed them warily, then put the phone down and waited for the explaining.

**This is my first story. Plot suggestions and constructive critisicm welcome. Please no harsh comments**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2. Hopefully this story will get some love. Right now I have 29 views. If any one else reads this, you just earned a metaphorical hug :) . Also the first comment posted by Guest: Thank you! I will try to work on the things listed. Also, now that I think about it it was pretty dumb to ask for no harsh comments. I am sorry about grammatical and spelling errors. If you can, would you mind pointing the errors out so that I don't make the same mistake twice. That would be wonderful. Also, real authors make mistakes too. Keep that in mind. **

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl, but I wish I did!**

Holly was just nearing the end of her explanation. Angeline had woken up and was listening intently, severely hoping that everything being said was true. Her husband, as was Juliet, were also listening. Beckett was picking his nose and clapping his hands at random intervals, and Myles was asking several questions about The People, most of them about their technology. Myles also kept looking oddly at Artemis, almost as if he didn't quite belive the things being said were true.

" ... and that is how your formerly dead son was involved with us, and how he came to be ressurected. " , Holly finished, exasperated. The Fowl parents were still feeling skeptical. " And what happened to Arty's old body?" Angeline asked Holly, even though it was Foaly who answered," That is a good question, though the answer is simple; we don't know. If it's okay with you of course,I was planning to run some tests at exactly 7:00 this evening. ". _"Say yes, say yes, say yes!" _Foaly thought to himself deperately, like a child wanting a cookie. Artemis Senior looked at his wife and said " I don't know about that Mister... I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Foaly rolled his eyes and told him. " Ah, Foaly. Me and my wife still don't know too much about the fairies and..." It was then that Angeline spoke up, looking sheepish.

_"Timmy probably won't let me live this down as long as I live." ,_Angeline thought to her self. " Holly actually left out a part. I've known about fairies for almost two years now. Remember when she was talking about the cure for me, the one made with lemur brain fluids?" Artemis Senior nodded. _"What is she getting at? "_ , he thought. " Well after that horrible Opal left my body, I remembered her and made Arty tell me everything. " Artemis Senior glared at her and said, " That aside, could you still give us until Wednsday?". Foaly originally looked disapointed, but then thought ,_" On the bright side, at least I get more time to test the equipment... " ._

" Well until then, would it be okay if I came back to the manor every day until Artemis is better? He still doesn't remember his old life. " Holly said, thinking much the same way Foaly was a couple of minutes ago. "Apparently I don't " Artemis muttered under his breath, inaudible to everyone but himself. " Of course Holly. Any thing to help our Arty." , Angeline said. So Holly grabbed Artemis' hand and led him up the stairs. Holly stopped for a moment and looked at the paintings. _" My gods... could it be almost a whole decade since I first saw these! Man, I'm getting old!"_ , Holly thought. And it took four days but finally Holly, with the help of Butler, had gotten Artemis back to normal. " Arty, I'm so glad you're back! " Holly said, hugging Artemis so hard that he could barely breathe. " So am I Holly. Honestly, I am. Now let's go down stairs and hear what my parents said about Foaly's tests."._ " This should be interesting. "_ , Artemis thought. It was exactly 6:50 on Wednsday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the nice comments! You guys are great! Also, I can not get any sort of beta to help with writing issues. I am typing this on my ipod touch and am using the copy and paste method to upload . I do not have a computer to use. If there is a way to get a beta on this device that I don't know about, please tell me. Also, sorry about the way the thoughts of the characters were in a different font each time in the last chapter. I missed it while editing, and once I posted it, I couldn't get FF to let me fix it. :(**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl. **

As Artemis and Holly walked down the large stair case, the rest of the Fowl family were finishing their dinner. Angeline, Artemis Senior,Butler, and Myles(being the sophistocated four year old he was) were eating a large meal consisting of shrimp, steak, steamed broccoli, and caviar. Beckett however, ate chicken nuggets, french fries and a chocolate bar (he's not quite as sophisticated as Myles).

Holly cleared her throat and said happily, " Artemis is completely cured!". The Fowl family was visibly happy to hear the news. " Congratulations, Arty!", Artemis' parents said in unision. " We're happy to hear it. ", Butler said, to Artemis, who replied," Thank you Butler. Now, about that idea Foaly had. I think it would be very interesting to see what happened to my old body." At the time, Artemis was expeimentally wiggling his sixth toe. Artemis Senior was the one that answered. " Your mother and I have talked to each other on the matter and have decided to allow Foaly his experiment. You should call him and tell him our decision." Artemis took a casual glance out of the dining room window and saw a door open... in the sky. That usually signifies that a fairy was probably there.

" I believe that he may already be here.". A moment later the door Artemis opened the door just as Trouble Kelp, Foaly and several pieces of lab equipment came out of the floating door, much the same way Foaly had when he arrived to resurrect Artemis. "What gave us away?", Trouble asked. Artemis smiled and said sarcastically," Well let's see. A door opening in the sky with magical creatures and technolgy that looks something from a science fiction film coming out of it. Nope nothing odd there.". Foaly scowled and said," Artemis, glad to see you made a full recovery. May the fours be with you." Angeline looked at Foaly and said," Please try not to ruin the yard!". Foaly stared at her blankly, then laughed. " Oh you silly humans with your primitive technology. With my tech, I can cut a clean hole and remove the coffin, leaving your yard intact." Angeline originally was surprised then said," Okay then. Go ahead.". And within ten minutes, the casket was out of the ground. Foaly then pried the lid open and gasped, revealing...

**Mwah ha ha ha! I left you on a cliffhanger! I'm a sick person. Please review! ;). By the way, thanks to Guest for telling me about my errors. I'll try to lay it down with the comma button. WHOOH! ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,... sorry... finger slipped. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome! And yes I know, I mispelled experimentally. New Rule: I will start working on the next chapter if I get 5 positive reviews. Every time I get a nice comment, it makes me feel like someone actually cares about my story and I want to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I am Eoin Colfer and I own Artemis Fowl( not in any alternate dimension is this true. )**

_ Foaly then pried open the lid and gasped, revealing..._ Artemis exactly the way he was when he was buried. Except for one crucial detail. The Bruin Fadda rune on the dead body's forehead and hands. " I need to take this to my lab so that I can examine it. " Foaly said, amazed at what he was seeing. Foaly then put the dead Artemis on a hospital cart and walked through the door.

He returned an hour later. " I got N*1 to look at it. He said that high traces of ancient magic was surrounding the the body in a red sphere. I also took the clothing off. Yuck. But anyways, the rune was also on the feet and chest of dead Artemis. ". " Wow Foaly... that sounds like powerful magic. ", Holly said. " It is powerful magic. Hey Holly... What did we do with Opal's body?". "You know what... I don't remember. We should check the Police Plaza records.". **An hour later...**

Artemis, Holly, Butler and Foaly were now standing in front of Foaly's computer monitors, staring in disbelief at what the computer was telling them. " I don't belive it! You actually left the body in the yard. Did it ever occur to you that her soul could have held on like mine. She could have taken over a body. She might be some where else, plotting her revenge on us once more!", Artemis said in disbelief. And he was right as usual. **4527 miles away, Washington D.C.**

Opal smiled as she watched Artemis figure it all out in Foaly's lab on her cameras. Then she looked down at the hands of her host. She thought to herself _" It woudn't be my first choice, but at least he's politically powerful." _. Because the fact was that Opal had inhabited...

**Ha! Another cliffhanger! You guys can probably guess who she possesed, right? ( if you can't, you've got problems! ) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright you guys, I got a superbly nice review and decided to start writing anyways. So here is the fith chapter. Btw: Harry Artemis Jackson, what happened to his old body means; Artemis was ressurrected. So, two bodies that should belong to one person existing in the same dimension. What happens to the body that is uninhabited? Plus, it wasn't a random detail. Foaly asked if he could do the tests at SEVEN O'CLOCK, Artemis Senior said " Give us 'till WEDNSDAY. Maybe YOU should think before you post! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Mr. Colfer, am I?**

Because the fact was that Opal had inhabited... President Obama of the U.S.A. 4527 miles away, Dublin or Police Plaza, Haven. " Artemis, let's not get ahead of ourselves. ", Holly said. "You're right Holly. I, perhaps the smartest child in the universe, could be completely wrong, even though my thoughts have, most of the time been right.". " Artemis, don't snap at me please. ". Artemis then said," I'm sorry Holly, but what if I am right? What if Opal is still out there?". Foaly, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. " We should get N*1 to look at the spot where Opal supposedly died.". "Great idea Foaly." **One hour later.**

" You guys might want to sit down. I've got some bad news. " N*1 said. Artemis replied," What is it N*1?". " Well... there's a trace of dark magic leading away from the spot. It appears that you were right Artemis. Opal did get away. ". " No! No, no, no! It can't be! Argh!" Foaly said in a fit of disbelief and anger. " We have to follow her wherever she went." **Time passes. **

The gang was now on the west coast of Ireland. " The trail goes into the ocean. We're going to have to take Artemis' jet.". " She went to the Americas? Why would she go there?", Butler asked. " We will soon find out old friend. ". **Several hours later, Washington D.C.**

"Why do you think she came here?", Holly asked. They had just gotten off the jet. " Who knows Holly. N*1, where does the trail lead now?", Foaly said. N*1 looked around, spotted the trail (which was definitely getting stronger) and said " Follow me. ". **More time passes.**

The group of friends were standing in front of a gate. They were looking in disbelief at what was on the other side. "Oh. My. Gods. " Holly said. The White House's gate. That's what they were looking at. **Inside the White House.**

The guard watching the security cameras looked at the screen that showed the front gate. Then he picked up the phone. He dialed a number. The other end picked up. This guard was also under the control of Opal. " Miss Koboi. Remember those people that you told me to watch out for? Yeah, well they're outside the front gate. Okay. Yes Miss Koboi. ". He put down the phone. I**n the Oval Office. **

Opal put down the phone and smiled as her plan moved into phase two. She had just told the guard to call the head of defense. She was about to start WW3. By this point, she didn't care if she ruled the humans or the fairies. She just wanted the world destroyed. All of it.

**Thanks for reading. This story is not meant as offense to the president of the U.S.A. This is purely for fictional entertainment and was not meant as anything offensive. I'm Nightwing912 and I approve this message. Lol! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, it's been 2 weeks. I was just really, REALLY busy. Alright the sixth chapter. Also, I'm sorry the last one was short, I was sick and my brain was having a drought. **

**Disclaimer: Let's do some math! What fraction of me owns Artemis Fowl? Zero fourths!**

Opal was sitting behind her desk. Obama's desk. The Head of Defense was sitting infront of her. His eye's were glazed over because Opal had used the mesmer on him. " Alright Mr. Head of whatever, I need you to take a squad of the best military people to Ireland. I want you to kill everything on the island. Then I'm going to nuke it to make sure. You fail, and you're on the island when the nuke comes. Got it?". The man had persperation on his brow. " Yes sir, Miss Koboi. ". The man darted out of the room. Opal smirked.

**3 hours later. In front of the White House. **

" No way! Unh unh! Not a chance. I am NOT going in there.", Mulch said, " I tried to steal some documents for the cold war during the 70's. Was gonna sell them to the president of Russia. A guard shot me in the- ah, exit door, if you know what I mean. Couldn't dig for a month.". " That was you?!", Butler said, startled. " I always wondered what little thing got away from me." Mulch shot a I'm gonna kill you later look toward Butler.

Holly rolled her eyes and said,"Well if you don't go in there and figure out what she's up to, she might succeed in taking over the world this time. You wouldn't want that, would you?". " Well... no. Fine! I'll do it. But not for you. For all the fridges and banks that will never have the pleasure of being raided by me.". " Great, here's the schematics. ", Foaly said over the mike. He was back down in Haven. " Now you want me to read?! Ugh!". Mulch took a once over of the map and started digging. Once he was in the the hole by himself, he started muttering to himself about Butler and Opal and bumflap styles.

**20 minutes later. **

By the time Mulch got to the Oval Office, he had already turned off the mike. Foaly was a little to annoying for Mulch's taste. Mulch carefully climbed out of the hole. Luckily, even though she didn't have a body, she still wanted her " beauty sleep" and and was resting in Obama's bed. Mulch walked over to the desk, plucked a beard hair and unlocked the drawer. In it was an " OpalBeauty" encrypted smart phone. He pocketed the phone and went back down the hole.

**40 minutes later.**

The team was sitting in their "Embassy Suites" hotel room, trying to crack the phones code. They had already tried dozens of combonations. " Give me that. " Artemis said. He typed in a rather long series of letters. The phone unlocked. "What was it?", Holly asked. " All of our names. " The room went quiet (the reason being that Mulch was downstairs, raiding the hotel's food stores).

**The Oval Office.**

Opal walked into the office and smiled. Phase two was complete. Now for phase three: start WW3.

**Wassup?! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. I actually went to DC. However, I couldn't go to the White House. All of the roads were blocked. Aftermath of the teams break in, perhaps? Mwahaha!**


End file.
